organizationeternalfandomcom-20200215-history
Finality
} |aka = Nalezre (Former) |realm = Realm of Light |locale = Out Worlds |affiliation = N/A |type = Original |leader = The King (Former), Commander General Selzran |villain = The Wings, The Military }} Finality is an Out World, made up of a large city and the forests surrounding it. It is the homeworld of Xikya. The City Finality is a large Out World. In the center is the City, built in a large circular formation. It is split into five Divisions: North, South, East, West, and Central. There are no major differences in the living conditions of each Division, except for Central; the Military Headquarters, along with the palace and nobles' living quarters are located there. The Divisions are further divided into Sections, each given a number. Sections are then divided into what the inhabitants simply call 'Letters', as a letter is added to the Section name (i.e. Section 23L). Every Letter is a small neighborhood, and the entire Section is a community. Farms and Forests Surrounding the City are the Farmlands. After every harvesting season, the crops rotate, so there are always empty fields as to let the soil recover. Beyond the farms are the Forests. It is unknown exactly how far they spread, as no one has dared to travel deep within them. Somewhat close to the edge, multiple small communities make their home in the forest. Several are from much older times, though the majority are more recent. The communities are founded by exiles and outlaws that have escaped from their executions. Currently, the communities are mainly made up of the second or third generation. They hunt and gather their own food, as within the forests there is no space for growing crops other than for one’s personal meals. Though most of the inhabitants have never set foot in the City, they generally view it in contempt. The Military Finality is said to be ruled by the royal family; however, in recent times it has become clear that the Military has the true power. Their symbol is a serpent curved into an 'S'. It is possible that the symbol has been changed over the years, but the common people would know nothing of it. Their black and green uniforms and their standard sword make them easily stand out. The Military regularly patrol the streets, keeping an eye out for any misdemeanors on the civilian’s part, from things such as not obeying the curfew to unnecessary arguments that ‘endanger the mental health of the public’ to wearing outrageously mismatched clothing. To except maybe a few scholars and the occasional history book, it is unknown why the Military was founded. Theories include a power-hungry Commander General to fighting beasts from beyond the city outskirts. The Wings The opposing side to the Military is the resistance. Over the past decades, there have been numerous attempts at overthrowing the King and the Military, though all have failed and ended with a bloody massacre. The current rebel group is known as the Wings, though some have called them the Wings of Sedition or the Wings of Freedom. Their emblem is the dual wings. Members are seen wearing a burgundy banddana tied around their neck, with the emblem sewn into the corner for all to see. Though they despise the Military, they do admit that their set up mirrors their enemy’s. The Generals and Commanders are known as the higher-ups. Below them are the Captains, Lieutenants, and Officers. All squad leaders are considered Officers at the least. All other members are called Recruits and are a number from one to five, the former being the higher rank. Trainees are the lowest rank, and receive mentors from Recruit 1s and above. Within the Wings are several special Departments: The Hunt, The Trackers, The Quartermasters, The Finders, and The Medics. Once, in a time of near-disastrously low numbers, all members were required to help in an assigned Department. The Hunt has the fewest members, specializing in assassinations. The Trackers are the intelligence of the Wings, keeping a careful network of spies throughout their Division. The Quartermasters are responsible for retrieving supplies for the Wings, including food and weapons. They also have a storage room in every other Section, where rebels could go to have their weapons fixed or replaced. The Finders are in charge of torture and interrogation, should any Military soldiers be captured. The Medics are to tend to any injuries, some staying in the infirmaries while others are trained as field medics to go out on the battlegrounds. Due to the size of the City, each Division has their own group of Departments. The leaders of the Departments, all of whom are Commanders, have been rumored to meet every now and then to exchange information. It is known that the Military has similar Departments, though information on them is highly confidential. The Wings are located in a large network of underground tunnels that spread all around the City. The entrances to aboveground are hidden in cellars and the like. Their water supply comes from underground springs. Tiny holes in the ground allow air and light to filter into the tunnels, though members do complain about the dim atmosphere. They are one of the more successful rebellion attempts. It is believed that they had assassinated the King, though there is no proof. Likewise, there are rumors that the Prince is on their side, and while he has made statements against his father and the Military, there is no proof that he is actively supporting them. Members of the Wings believe that another rebel group, the Silver Phoenix, was the first of the rebellions. They believe that they, the ‘Wings’ of the ‘Silver Phoenix’ will be the last, the one to finally bring the end to the Military. Coming of Age In Finality, children officially pass into adulthood at the age of 15. However, only as soon as they leave their parents’ household do they take on more responsibilities, including taxes and community labor. For this reason, most stay with their family until the age of 18, when they have a decent experience in the workforce and savings to support themselves. By law, it is required for them to move out from their parents’ house by the age of 19. As the coming of age bar is lower than in most places, child soldiers are common throughout Finality. The Military recruits and drafts those from ages nine to twelve, training them for about three years until officially assigning them into a squad. However, it is said that only 15 and older participate in patrols, in which the need to fight and possibly kill comes into play. On the other hand, the Wings recruit those of any age; it just happens that nearly all of their members are recruited at the ages seven to thirteen. Depending on the state of the war, the training period for each member differs. As they have lower numbers than the Military, they cannot keep all those under 15 out of battles. Those 10 and under, however, are purposely assigned as messengers and assistants to either the Quartermasters or the Medics. Ages 11 and up, however, must join the fight, though they are assigned to squads with more experienced members. History Locations Trivia *Nalezre is the name of Finality's moon. Centuries ago, the moon was actually named Finality and the world Nalezre, though somewhere along the line it was flipped. *It is speculated by Xikya and another Finalitian that there may be a powerful Heartless manipulating the events in the City. *Within the Wings, several people have gotten what the Medics dub the 'Dark Syndrome'. Symptoms include nightmares of being chased through the seemingly endless tunnels with no source of light, sudden bouts of terror when alone in the dark parts of the tunnels, and dreaming or seeing a shadowy man with yellow eyes on the very edge of one's vision. The Medics say it is probably caused by having to live in the tunnels, where the great majority is in darkness. Category:World Category:Location Category:Created by Jen